guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
47-2
"These owlets are the walking dead. I think it would be better to be dead than be like 47-2," - Soren, The Capture, page 87 47-2 was a female Western Screech Owl (Megascops kennicottii) and a third-degree picker in the St. Aegolius Pelletorium during The Capture. She was a dedicated servant in St. Aggies and an example of a perfectly moon blinked owl. History'' The Capture When Soren and Gylfie were both captured and taken to St. Aegolius, 47-2 was already an established pellet picker at St. Aggies. Her moniker, a number designation, was the standard naming convention for all the moon blinked underlings of St. Aggies. 47-2 acted as a guide for Soren and Gylfie, explaining how the pellet picking process in the Pelletorium worked. Later on, Soren tried discussing the the joyous "stirrings of flight" he felt as his flight feathers began to grow in, but 47-2 dismissed this, asserting that these feelings were actually quite bothersome. Soren then witnessed a flock of vampire bats fly down and begin to feed on the blood of the moon blinked owls, a procedure done in order to stunt flight feather growth. 47-2 did not appear to feel pain and even called the process "lovely", leaving Soren deeply disturbed. Soren, Gylfie, Twilight and their newfound friend Digger encountered 47-2 near the end of The Capture. 47-2 was flying with Jatt and Jutt in the Dessert of Kuneer, with one of the Long-Eared Owls (who had previously eaten Digger's brother, Flick) describing the taste of Burrowing Owl to her. Jatt, Jutt and 47-2 were all killed by The Band with the assistance of the eagles Zan and Streak. Personality 47-2 was a completely moon blinked owl, who introduced Soren and Gylfie to picking and the bats who took away the feeling to fly and was devoted to St. Aggie's and enjoyed all its activities, as well as inheriting its evil intentions. Trivia *When Jatt and Jutt are explaining what the flecks are to the moon-blinked owls, an owl that seems to be a Western screech appears at the side of Pete, Maybe 47-2 *In The Art of Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'hoole, there is an illustration of a Screech Owl Pure One guard, perhaps inspired by 47-2. *The naming convention for workers at St. Aggies is known to be based on species, and the numbers are quite possibly organized by groups of 10 - the first two digits could signify a group of 10, and the digit after the dash could signify the individuals in that group. The last digit likely goes from 0-9. Based on this, that would make 47-2 the 472nd Western Screech Owl to be captured by St. Aggies. *Since 47-2 had been moonblinked, she may not have been truly evil. *It is unknown why 47-2 was out with Jatt and Jutt. She may have been reassigned to be a snatcher after the death of Grimble . Gallery Pure_guard.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Owls Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:The Capture characters Category:Western Screech Owls Category:Deceased Category:Screech Owls